Fishing reels are generally provided with drag mechanisms that allow some slippage in the line reeling system when tension on the line exceeds a predetermined setting. That is, when tension imposed by a hooked fish becomes excessive, it overcomes the drag to allow some line to be played out, thus reducing the chances of the line snapping under tension. Conventional fishing reel drag mechanisms generally incorporate a series of circular washers, alternately of metal and a high friction material, arranged face to face in a drag stack. Means are provided to compress the drag stack an adjusted amount in order to set the drag, that is, the amount of tension on the line that can be tolerated in reeling the line in. When that tension is exceeded, the drag device will slip and some line will play out. Common problems encountered in conventional drag mechanisms is their inability to operate smoothly and their relatively short life spans resulting from rapid wear of the friction surfaces.